Jom Hanking
|image = |caption = |fullname = Jom Hanking |alias = Jine Jin Geen Genus Jihm |age = 11 |species = Real Human Bean |homeplanet = Space |hair = Blonde |eyes = He has them |height = Little |weight = 82kg |affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Outlaw Star |profession = Computer hacker Grocery shopper Comic relief |weapons = Toy pistol PDA Space groceries }} Jom Hanking is an eleven-year-old grocery shopper, computer hacker and partner of Gen Stronkwind and his motley crew. Performing mostly simple and minor tasks for Gen, he later becomes part of the Outlaw Bebop Camel gang when Gen meets Spik and Vesh. Biography Originally, Jom was the young scion of the Hanking family back on earth, named by his father after the protagonist of Disney's Treasure planet. Unfortunately his father was also incapable of spelling. Jom later joined the crew of the XGP when Gen saw the Empire Strikes Back on a bootleg tape and decided he really wanted a pet Ewok. When Gen saw Jom in a McDolans food chain one day he mistook Jom for Warrick Davis, stalked him home, and lured him out of his house and into the XGP (which was cunningly disguised as another McDolans) using a trail of Christmas Crackers. His parents have yet to realize he is absent after several years and have not filed a missing persons report. Jom doesn't care, because his parents never let him have a paddling pool. Characteristics Jom is somewhat timid and idolizes other members of the crew, notably Gen who can make a really good Roland McDolan costume, and Spik who once bought him an ice cream. He sometimes butts heads with Vesh, who antagonizes him and also has bad fashion sense. Jom is unfortunately quite useless because Gen has never taught him how to use guns or do Kung Fu or even how to play dead for a dog biscuit. Appearance Jom is a short child with blondish brown hair and a dumb kid face that makes people want to really punch him. He frequently dresses up as an apache indian with a feathered head dress using ketchup for facial markings. He is armed with a cardboard tomahawk and 500 lego bricks Esha put in his shoes "for emergencies." Personality Jom enjoys theatrics, particularly complex and pretentious musicals. Jom is precocious for some reason, even though almost all of the crew hates him. Abilities Jom can cause pretentious musical numbers to break out at a moments notice, complete with weird symbolical dream sequences and lot's of bubbles. Jom is the only member of the crew who can read the labels of cleaning products, he is particularly knowledgeable of "Misser Muscel" and "Furry Liquids." Jom can pass himself off as an Ewok at most sci-fi conventions. Jom is the only one capable of operating the XGP ship's AI, but doesn't bother. He also did a week of swimming lessons once. Trivia *The writer dislikes Jom and has actively attempted to kill him off on more than one occasion. *Jom's favourite musical is "Less Miserable" *Jom doesn't know what he would do for a Klondike Bar *Jom is very bad at grocery shopping, but very good at angst Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Outlae Starr